everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Exposed
Plot Warning: Mentions of Self Harm ''' A project about human behavior. Vivienne's accidental discovery of Melinda's problem, Exposure. And what happens after. Story "Now you have two days to do this project. Pick an aspect of human behavior to study and analyze, and then explain it." The teacher said. "You may use yourself and your own behavior or you may use someone else's." Melinda stood up and gathered her books. She clenched her teeth as she cradled the books in her forearm. Hopefully, no one noticed. Charles, her best friend who sat behind her, did. "Meli, did you do it again?" He asked in an urgent whisper. Melinda's guilty look was all that he needed for confirmation. "Let's go somewhere private." He said. Little did they know, someone followed them. When the pair thought they were alone, Charles rolled up her sleeves. Her wrists were patterned with old faded scars, but that wasn't what he was focused on. He was focused on the new ones. Two, snaking up on her hands, fresh looking scars. She had to have done those last night. "Meli!" Charles hissed. "Why?" "Petra called me last night. She started talking about all these memories that Maria would have had, but that I know nothing of. She kept saying: 'Remember when you...?' I didn't answer, until the last one. She said 'Remember when you liked a boy from your class and spent two weeks trying to impress him!' I said I have never liked anyone and certainly not when I was as young as Maria was when she did! Instead of getting mad, I wish she would just get mad, it would be easier, she said in a calm voice, 'Get some sleep you must be tired.'" Melinda explained, crying in anger. "I see. So you did it again." Charles said, he sounded betrayed and it hurt Melinda's heart. "Just one on each arm. After I did the first one, I saw you, looking at me with the most hurt expression on your face. So I moved to the other arm, and as I made the cut, I heard you make me promise not to do that anymore. And I stopped, bursting into fresh tears." Melinda admitted, ashamed. Charles hugged her as they walked to their next class, him trying to let her know he wasn't mad at her. In the shadows, Vivienne smiled. She now had a perfect idea for her homework. The day the homework was due, the teacher opened her mouth to call someone to the front. Before she could, Vivienne was up there. "Okay, I guess Vivienne's going first." The teacher admitted, sitting down. "I need a volunteer. Perhaps you Melinda?" She asked, pulling the girl up with her. Melinda winced as she pulled up, from pain, yes, but also from the look on Vivienne's face. "I'm going to tell you Melinda's behavior. You see, from the outside she seems positive and perky and friendly, all put together, but in reality she's weak! She feels the need to hurt herself just because she wants people to pity her. Don't believe me? Just look!" Vivienne yanked Melinda's leather jacket off of her, and the class let out a collective gasp, seeing exactly how many times she's hurt herself. "See? She's just a walking sob story." Vivienne sneered. Melinda's teal eyes filled with tears and she grabbed her jacket back, leaving the room. "Pathetic, isn't she?" Vivienne commented. Charles tore out of his seat and ran up to Vivienne. He, without really thinking about it, slapped her across her face. "Your a monster." He said. One of the other students, Depression, Vivienne's story mate and roommate, stood up as well. "What I think of you right now Vivienne cannot be repeated in polite company." She said. "Now, now, I will deal with Miss Princess' punishment. But first we need to find Miss Templeton." The teacher said, yanking Vivienne closer to her by the ear. "Class is dismissed, as long as all of you use this period to look for her." The students obliged. Everyone had a silent fear that Melinda would try to finish the job, now that her coping mechanism had been exposed, and they were hoping to find her before she did. Depression took a group of students to the dorms, other students went to the Castleterria, some students checked the bathrooms. Charles was left alone. He tried to think of where Melinda would run off to. There were many places she could go, but she wanted to be completely and totally alone. And there was one place that he knew she would be. He found the stairs that led to the abandoned tower. Sure, students weren't allowed to be up there, but he was going to try and save a student's life, he figured the rules didn't apply here. He ran as quickly up the steps as he could, and made it to the top room. Melinda had hidden here before. She liked it because no one was allowed to go up there and no one else did, not even teachers. "Meli?" He asked, knocking on the door. "Meli please tell me your in there." He heard a grunt which he took as a yes and entered the room. To his relief, Melinda sat there, on her knees, staring out the window as silent tears continued to stream down her face. Charles moved to sit next to her. "I was so worried." He said. "I wouldn't go that far. I promised you, and I will keep that promise." Melinda said in a dull voice. Charles hugged her. "Come on, everyone's worried about you." the period was over, and all the students were back in the classroom, freaking out over where she would possibly be. Charles entered with Melinda, who's red blotchy face and puffy eyes were a dead giveaway she had been crying. But the students all let out a huge sigh of relief. Depression meant her at the door. "Don't worry. I promise that Vivienne will never hurt you again. The teacher gave her the detention duty to clean up the dungeon, and she has to write a 1000 word report on how important it is to be good to other students." Depression bit her lip, as if deciding something, and gave Melinda a brief, stiff hug, her touch ice cold. "Never hurt yourself again. It's not your time yet and it won't be for awhile now I promise you." The bell rang, signifying the end of class,and letting them know they only had a couple minutes to get to their next class. Everyone gave Melinda either a sad smile, or a hug as they passed her. "Do you want to go to class?" Charles asked her. Mutely, Melinda shook her head. "Then you don't have to. I'll write a pass for you and Charles for the rest of the day. You may stay here if you wish." Their teacher said as she passed them. She stopped, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered. "I'm sorry." Then she walked out. Melinda and Charles did spend the whole day in the classroom. They were silent for the most part, but Charles was happy Melinda was there, alive, in front of him, and Melinda just was comforted because he was with her. '''The End Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction